Talk:USS Darius
Hello! I noticed the addition of the Orion Press continuity data and I was wondering something... actually, come to think of it, this is kind of a general Wiki question; The two timelines don't interfere, the Darius could have been taken out of service in 2244 to make way for the Tamerlane, returned to service at any time and then could have been lost 20 years later to satisfy the requirements of the Orion Press timeline... so couldn't we merge the two into one article covering both events? I mean as opposed to "Tamerlane Continuity" and "Orion Continuity". I really appreciate the effort to protect the Tamerlane's continuity (I think that's really cool of you! :D), but I would have no problem at all with merging if the folks at Orion Press don't have a problem with it :D It seems to be cleaner as long as there isn't a conflict, to just say both events happened to the ship (In the Tamerlane reference bible, the Darius is only mentioned because it was the ship the Tamerlane replaced... there is no other information or story on my side). Aabh 23:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't believe Orion Press is publishing anymore... they're stories from the "Silver Age" of fanfic. As for separate continuities, that way of doing things is mainly reserved for major articles (like "X version of Picard vs. Y version of Picard") or where there's really conflicting data. In cases like this, yeah, I don't see the need for it, so go ahead and merge it all if you like. Just include a brief italicized note to explain the "reconciliation theory." --TimPendragon 02:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I just want to note that I'm not associated with Orion Press in any way, just a fan of their work. RahadyanS 03:39, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Forgot to add that Orion Press is still publishing, both hardcopy and online :) RahadyanS 03:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Combined all data on this page with USS Darius (NCC-502), will recommend this page for deletion. (The other page seems to fit the wiki guidlines better with the NCC number) Aabh 10:54, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Changed to a redirect to main article instead. – 12:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Cool... er... should we delete all the stuff in this article... if nothing else to save server space... if that's even an issue... er... I'm really not delete-happy, this is just the first time I've done this, so I'm not really sure what I need to do :) Aabh 14:35, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean delete all the stuff? Do you mean delete the page and have no redirect and just have nothing? – 15:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::... not really... erm... I'm getting the "I asked a stupid question" feeling... What I meant was delete the text and pictures and stuff so it's just a blank page... it seems kinda wasteful to have that data all there and with a redirect no one ever sees it... but I can concede that maybe there's a bit of "Who cares?" here :D If it isn't a threat to space considerations, then I'm not worried :D Aabh 08:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Still confused, I blanked the page to create the redirect after you merged it. – 11:03, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Nope, don't worry about it, this was a "Learn about how a Wiki works, stupid" moment; I kept clicking on the Article tab at the top and seeing the redirect and I thought it was still this pages article (Don't ask, I was tired I guess... or just simply having a bad eye day)... I thought because the talk tab is still here, the article was too... Well, live and learn, I guess. Thanks! :D Aabh 23:55, 18 January 2008 (UTC)